For Life
by Psychic101
Summary: I had killed many men before but this was the one time I had regretted it. I pulled my arm up and felt the movement of the knife as it slid out of the man's chest. I turned around and ran a finger down my face leaving a trail of blood.


The person who is speaking is basically a murderer who's killed men before. Shawn was on this guy's case and he got a little too close. So Marcus tries to take out Shawn.

**Pairings: **Shules, and some Shassie friendship.

* * *

I hadn't felt this in a long time… the cool feeling of another man's blood on my hands. The way it stuck to me, the dark red staining my skin. The knife was still in his chest and my hand was still wrapped around the knife's handle. I didn't look up when I heard the door being broken down, and the clamming of footsteps running down the stairs. A part of me knew this man deserved what he did but another part of me felt bad. This man had a wife and kid with a baby on the way; I just stabbed him like I did to all the others. The man's green eyes looked into mine pleadingly, his face draining of color.

"SBPD step away from him now," A voice commanded. I turned my head and looked at my audience. The man who had yelled stood about 10 feet away his gun pointed straight at my head. His blue eyes showed many emotions, fear, hatred, even fright. His partner the girl with long blond hair and blue eyes that were on the man. I could see a little bump on her stomach and a matching wedding band to the man on the ground.

"I said move!" The Detective yelled. I looked back down at the man his face was close to white. I had killed many men before but this was the one time I had regretted it. I pulled my arm up and felt the movement of the knife as it slid out of the man's chest. I turned around and ran a finger down my face leaving a trail of blood. I slowly stood up the knife in my hand.

"Drop the weapon now!" The Detective's gun moved with my head never leaving its point. My eyes moved and met with the woman blue ones. Her eyes showed hate, rage, sadness, worry but most of all I found confusion and love. I did as the man instructed and dropped the knife so it clattered to the ground. As soon as I had dropped it the Detectives came closer to me the man grabbing me and handcuffing me. The woman rushed to the man on the ground that by now had lost a lot of blood.

"Shawn? Shawn can you hear me?" The woman pleaded applying pressure to Shawn's wounds. The man detective jerked me away and we walked up the stairs as the other cops stayed below. He took me to a squad car and threw me in the back slamming the door behind me.

"I never liked that man," The Detective said as we begun to drive. "But he's a great man, a great husband and an even better father. If what you have done denies his little boy and girl a chance to see that…" The Detective paused for a moment and he took a deep breath.

"I will personally take a trip to that cell you call home and I will torture you for the rest of your miserable life!" he shouted and I shut my eyes because by the way he said it. I knew he meant it.

**6 Months Later**

The guards picked me up and dragged me into the courtroom where I stood in front of the judge awaiting my sentence. As the judge rifted through some papers my eyes roamed around and found that man. Shawn. He was sitting next his wife a boy was on his wife's side and a baby was on her lap. Shawn's green eyes looked cold as he stared at me. I had heard nothing about his condition after they brought me in. His chest looked better but he looked dead himself.

"Marcus Johnson the court has found you guilty on the charges of murdering Casey Adams, Bob Lawson and the attempted murder of one Shawn Spencer." Shawn winced when his name came from the lips of the judge.

"You will be sent to prison for life," he finished and he banged the gavel. The guards took me past Shawn and his family I stopped and looked him right in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said and he nodded. His wife keeping a close eye on me and her husband. The guards then took me away and I slowly made my journey to prison. For Life.


End file.
